Healing a Broken Soul
by Denidene
Summary: Toshirou had lost Momo, but she left him with a slave as present. The slave had been abused by someone she had trusted dearly and she was left broken. Can he bring her happiness and also gain happiness in return? *HitsuRuki* M-rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back (and still alive :3) and I had this idea which wouldn't let me have peace with myself. So I decided to work this out even though I usually don't write stuff like this.**

**WARNING: It's don't like don't read. There are a few VERY GRAPHIC SCENES and there is also SEXUAL ABUSE. **_**This chapter **_**also includes these things in the first part, so don't tell me that I haven't warned you!**

**Anyway, let's start shall we? At least, if I haven't scared you away yet that is. O3o **

**(Please enjoy sounds so wrong in this context… -.-')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edited on 8-8-2013<strong>_

_**Just a change of a few details. :3**_

* * *

><p>It was a silent and bright night with a few white clouds which were gracing the sky. A raven haired beauty was just enjoying it from a balcony which was connected to her room. She silently prayed that he would leave her alone tonight, but she had an awful gut feeling telling her otherwise. <em>'One should not lose hope, right?'<em> She thought to herself.

She let her eyes stray away from the moon which was set high in the sky by now. She looked at her bed and decided to turn in early today so she might be asleep if he would decide to bug her.

She tried to move to her bed as silently as possible. And when she reached it, she looked at her sleeping gown for the night. It was white, just as usual. And she knew that she would just wear it once because it would be ruined quite soon anyway. He would rip it apart, just like every other night.

She slid out of her lavender kimono and she looked at her own legs and belly. Her skin was all covered with bruises and scars. She hadn't looked at herself in a mirror for a long time now. She was afraid to look at herself and not recognize who the person was.

She sighed silently and put on her night gown before she folded her kimono neatly. She put the small bundle on the chair next to her bed.

She was about to turn in and moved the covers when the door of her room was thrown open. She looked up with wide eyes and cursed herself for believing that she had been safe tonight.

He had roughly pushed her onto the bed before she could even protest or struggle. She didn't even know what had exactly happened until the moment she felt her own back hitting the bed. She tried to struggle and hoped that she could at least slap him, but she found her arms being pinned above her head with one of his hands.

Tears started to form in her eyes slowly. When she felt that her night gown has been ripped off already, she started to plead mentally that something would happen which would make him stop this… this disgusting act.

She felt him sucking her throat and she could immediately tell that he had broken her skin already.

She looked up at the face that she had learned to know. The face she had loved to see before she turned fifteen. His blue-gray eyes were filled with lust and his shoulder length brown hair which was touching her face made her feel disgusted with herself. _'How the hell are you supposed to be my Dad?'_ She silently accused him of not being her Dad, but she knew deep in her heart that she was his daughter. Whether she liked it or not, she had to live with it anyway. _'How could you do this to me?'_ She cried out in despair mentally. She knew that her thoughts would only amuse him and encourage him to shatter her even more. She would not allow such things anymore. She had promised herself.

She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the man had let her go for a second to undress himself. He felt good when he saw how she wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

After he had taken off his clothes, he swung himself above her again. Then he moved her panties aside a little bit, revealing her center so he could slide in easily. He positioned himself and he nudged the tip of his cock into her.

He grinned wickedly when he saw that she wasn't even reacting to that. And then he slammed in as hard as he could without preparing her.

She felt her eyes widen and she bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming. _'It hurts… like all those other times.'_ That was the only thought on her mind while the man moaned out her name all the time. "Rukia… oh yes, Rukia." He moaned near her ear while he started to trust faster into her. She could feel warm liquid between her legs and she could feel warmth vaguely on her back. She didn't have to look. She knew that it was her blood.

He let his right hand roam around her body while his left hand squeezed her breasts so now and then. Rukia felt his touches everywhere on her body and felt even more disgusted. Not only did she felt disgusted, but she also felt filthy. And she was sure that she wouldn't be able to feel a little bit cleaner after she had taken thousands showers.

She started to feel tired out of the sudden. She had enough of this all.

Her body was always covered with bruises and scars from the abuse of her Dad. Rukia tried to ignore the pain in her abdomen, but she couldn't help the fact that she started to feel numb now. She felt the temptation of closing her eyes. She just wanted to forget everything. But she also knew what the consequences were. He would punish her if she closed her eyes. He would even hurt her if she resisted or made any noise to start with. The list of what she was not supposed to do was almost endless.

At first, she had tried to struggle. She also tried to play as a lifeless doll, she had untied herself from the bedposts and hurt herself in the whole process and she had even tried to block the door by placing her bed in front of it. But nothing had helped. He somehow always found a way to hurt her again. He climbed through the window, placed another door in her room and hurt her so much that she had to react.

And through the hard two and a half year, she had learned that she would be able to escape this hell at her eighteenth birthday. And that was the reason that she kept going. Just the mere thought of an escape to a safe place was enough.

And even with that thought, she couldn't help but feel helpless so now and then.

She was just way too weak and she couldn't do anything to get herself close to running away. If she was only eighteen already, then she could close this chapter from her life. Then she could also report her Dad so he can't hurt anyone else anymore. So he would be punished for what he had done to her. She wanted him to be punished because he had broken her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard the man above her groan. Soon she felt the warmth entering her abdomen and she shuddered in disgust.

She shouldn't be happy with this, but at the moment she was really glad that she had anorexia. It meant that she didn't have enough energy to start the monthly cycle of being a woman. She closed her eyes and smiled sadly while she wondered if she would ever be able to give birth to a child with someone she would love…

The man suddenly noticed that she had her eyes closed and without a second thought he just slapped her in her face. And he smirked when he saw her purple eyes wide open again. Which made him feel even more satisfied was the fact that he could tell that she was afraid and horror struck at the same time. "Rukia," He said while his smirk turned into a grin. "You know the punishment."

Rukia nodded weakly and willed her fingers to move so she could touch his face. Before she could even touch him though, her hand got slapped away by him.

She swallowed and wondered what was wrong. Usually he would be happy to catch her with her eyes closed. He would force her to touch him or he would make sure that he would be hard again so he could make her suffer more. Or even worse, he would throw her in his basement and torture her with sex toys.

The moment she realized the fact that he had an evil glint in his eyes, she had a gut feeling which told her that she wouldn't like this at all. "You are a whore Rukia. You have no other purpose than being a slave."

When Rukia heard the word 'slave' leave his mouth, she tried to slap him. She didn't care for the fact that she should be punished for that. She just refused to be a slave. And what made her even more nervous was the fact that he had actually never called her a whore or a slave. _'So why do you start out of the sudden, right now?_' She thought bitterly.

He had grabbed both her arms before she could even touch him. He held both of her arms too tight on purpose. Rukia ignored the pain and tried to hold her tears in check. Somehow he had hit a sensitive spot within her by calling her those names.

"I have sold you Rukia." He stated simply while a wicked grin made its way to his face. "You were a worthless daughter and you shall be a slave for the rest of you pathetic life. No one will save you because no one would care about you." And somehow, even though she knew that he was lying to her, she had unconsciously embraced the words and accepted her fate.

He started to laugh when he saw that the girl could only look at him and he just slapped her once more. "Within three days, you shall leave this house. The person who has bought you will come and pick you up, so don't worry about that." Rukia could only look at him while he grabbed his clothes and left her alone with her thoughts. _'I feel so worthless…' _And that's when she started to cry. She couldn't hold back anymore. She was just a broken soul, sold to a stranger and forced to be a slave now. Her life could not get worse than it already was.

Then she suddenly heard the door open again and she saw her Dad's head while a sadistic grin was on his face. "Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you that you were sold as a sex slave." Then he closed the door again and laughed loudly while he walked back to his own room. He loved to bring her despair and pain.

He just wanted her out the way before she was eighteen and could ask for a blood test. He knew that she wouldn't be able to get a blood test as a sex slave. No one cared about slaves in this cruel world. Especially not the sex slaves…

* * *

><p>A girl with big brown eyes and a messy bun on top of her head was humming happily while she was cutting vegetables. She was preparing dinner for her soon to be husband and her grumpy best friend. She didn't know why her friend was so grumpy all the time, but she had bought him a present which would make him happy. She was sure about it and she couldn't wait till the day she could gave him the present.<p>

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around her waists from behind. She didn't look up and simply giggled a little bit. "Hello Aizen-sama!" She said cheerfully. "How was your day?"

She then felt his lips on her neck and she shivered because of the contact. _'How could such a simple touch turn me on?'_ She asked herself. She then shook her head and stopped wit what she was doing to face him. "You do realize that I was cutting the vegetables, don't you?" He just smiled and he tightens his grip around her. "Yes, I do know that." She would swear that he was doing this on purpose. "But you should remember the fact that you have to call me Sousuke, Momo."

She shrugged and continued with what she was doing. Quite soon, she started to hum softly again. Aizen let her go and moved to the kitchen table so he could still stare at her while she prepared the dinner for tonight. He didn't want to hurt her right now. He didn't want a speech from her best friend anymore after all.

After she was done, she placed a few dishes on the table and faced her boyfriend with a smile. Aizen immediately noticed that the smile was brighter than usual. "I've gotten Shiro-chan a kind of apology present to cheer him up!" She announced happily.

Aizen arched an eyebrow at this. "What have you bought for him this time Momo?" He asked while he remembered the teddy bears, the sweets and the flowers.

He knew that her best friend didn't like any of them. He wondered what the silly thought behind this present was.

Momo smiled happily, knowing that he was paying attention to her. "I've bought a… well, a girl."

He took a few seconds to realize what she had actually told him. _'What would Shiro-chan do with a girl who is not Momo?'_ He thought to himself while he started to laugh. Momo pouted and playfully slapped his arm. "Don't laugh at me!"

He stopped and looked at her with a soft smile. "Don't worry, Momo, your secret is safe with me. When will she arrive here?" He asked while he wondered what he could do to make Toshirou's life even more miserable than it already was. Somehow Aizen just couldn't help but hate him.

"In three days," Momo replied while she heard the front door open and close again. "Right before the preparations for the ceremony I will return with her."

Aizen nodded, understanding that she was going to pick her up.

"Well then, let's start eating." Aizen said while he saw a white haired guy enter the room. He had an idea to make his life even more miserable. He laughed silently to himself. The girl wouldn't know what had hit her and he would just give Toshirou the blame of this all.

He could absolutely not wait for the day of marriage between Momo and him.

He saw Momo greet Toshirou. He had wondered all along why Momo wanted to stay in the same house as Toshirou until the day she would marry someone. _'Probably because she had promised him that…'_

But he knew that he was actually just stealing the girl of Toshirou's dreams, right before his own eyes. Actually that was why he had set his eyes on her on the first place. He vaguely wondered if Toshirou knew why Momo came home bruised and all covered in blood after she had visited his house for the first time. _'Probably not…_' He thought while he saw Momo and Toshirou taking their seats at the table.

Toshirou had never confronted him about it and he doubted that Momo had told him anyway.

They started to eat. And through the whole dinner, Aizen kept looking at Momo and Toshirou from the corners from his eyes. He smiled while he knew that the day of Momo's marriage would be a very long day for the white haired man while. And it would be a very long night for Momo…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter. :)<strong>

**I hope I get to update soon again, but I can't say that for sure. So please be patient with me.**

**Thanks for reading and have a blessed time. Oh, and by the way, a (late, I know) happy new year! x3**

**-Denidene**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for updating this late. Life got in the way once again... :c**

**Thanks to the reviewers: Byakuchiki, Dirtyspots-Sama, Punk lolita23, Yuzy, Shadow Pain, AndrijanaChappyA, Beautifully Innocent Kaname, Hitsufan and MimmaMell!**

**Also thanks to the people who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and Hitsugaya will meet Rukia in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edited 13-7-2013<strong>_

_**I changed a few sentences and a few details since some of the details were off. You don't really have to re-read it since the story line is still the same. C:**_

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…<strong>

Momo sighed heavily when she found out that she had taken a wrong way yet again. She had been lost for nearly an hour now and proclaimed herself lucky for waking up early and for leaving her house early to pick this girl up. The ride self had taken an hour though…

She looked at the name of the street before driving out of the street again and taking a turn left instead of right. She looked around her and saw that a lot of people were preparing to leave for work now. It should be around eight or nine o'clock in the morning. She herself had managed to get out of bed by six and leave the house half an hour later.

"You should appreciate this Shiro-chan or else I'll get Aizen-sama to kill you…" She muttered while she felt relieved for finding the right street.

Soon she found the number of the house and her jaw dropped at the sight of the house. It was huge. "It's even bigger than Shiro's mansion!" And so she had always thought that her best friend had the biggest one around.

It was a huge. She could tell that the mansion had four floors, included the ground level, and an attic. On the second floor there were about four balconies and she couldn't even see the back of the house which also had a few balconies. In the garden were at least four statues of Greek gods. It also could be Roman gods though. And in front of the house, there was a huge fountain.

She drove her car to the gate and rolled down her window to ring. A few seconds later, she could hear a rustle. Then a male voice asked calmly: "Who is there?"

Momo smiled and said as confident as she could: "It's Hinamori Momo, could you please let me in?" And with a strange sound, the gate opened. She closed her window again and then she drove through it and up the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes before Momo came…<strong>

Rukia was still in a restless slumber. She was turning around and kept whimpering. It was not a nightmare or a dream. It was a memory which she was reliving.

Then, with a bit too much force, the door was thrown open.

Rukia's eyes immediately snapped open and she looked at the person standing in the door. After a few seconds, she started to think that she was still dreaming. '_Why isn't he hurting me? Why is he just staring at me like that?'_ She wondered about this, but she wouldn't complain… yet.

"Get dressed, whore." She winced, wondering how she could ever think that he would be nice. He walked to her and she felt her heart thump harder. _'What is he going…?_' He threw something on her bed and glared at her. "Do not forget the lessons you have learned the previous day." And with that, he walked out of the room again without sparing her a second glance.

Rukia blinked and looked at what he had thrown. She was surprised to actually find a decent dress. That's when the words he said finally sunk into her. He really had sold her. _'Was he serious about those lessons? He wouldn't have really sold me… right?'_

And just barely a second later, she heard the doorbell. She shivered and goose bumps had appeared on her skin. She had no choice but to accept this, she thought grimly. She hoped that the person would treat her nicely and that he wouldn't abuse her at all or as much as her Dad had done. But somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that he must have bought her for some reason. A reason her Dad had already given her. She shook her head. She shouldn't think about such stuff right now while she knew that there was a small chance that she would break down before she even made it out of her 'home'.

She quickly got out of the bed when she heard her Dad call her. She put on the dress she was supposed to wear and she left the room. That's when she actually noticed that her legs were aching and the fact that she felt sore. _'I must be walking like an idiot…'_ She thought while she shook her head and scolded herself a little. She had known that she would be like this.

When she reached the stairs, she sighed silently and started to descend the stairs slowly. When she almost reached the last step, she heard the door open. When she heard a _female_ voice, she froze. _'No, she wouldn't have bought me for…'_

Rukia shook her head. _'No, I shouldn't think that way.'_ And she continued to walk to the front door.

And soon, she was standing next to her Dad, facing a lovely young woman. She felt really funny. On one side, she felt relieved that her Dad wasn't able to abuse her anymore. But on the other side, she didn't know what this girl who had introduced herself as Hinamori Momo could probably want from her.

Rukia froze when she felt her father's hands on her back. But she frowned a little bit when she got literary pushed out of the door. She slowly walked towards Momo's car and stopped in front of the door where she should sit. She opened the door for her and waited for her to come.

She could actually not believe why such a sweet and innocent looking girl would buy a sex slave. Why would she want one anyway? Rukia wondered about that quietly. _'If she gives me to her boyfriend as present, then she is pretty… no, then she is really sick.'_

Momo smiled gratefully at her and told to her to take the passenger's seat. She saw her tremble a little bit and she wondered why the man had actually sold her in the first place. She shook her head a little bit. She should not think of such things. It was still pretty normal around this place to have slaves. Yes, even sex slaves.

When she was sure that Rukia had buckled herself in, she started the engine and drove off.

The ride was silent and awkward. They both didn't know what to say and so they let their own mind wander.

Momo was just absolutely excited for her wedding, yet at the same time she wondered what had possessed her to say yes in the first place. Awful memories started to appear again and she wondered how she could have ever forgotten them. She narrowed her eyes a little bit and tried to concentrate on the road.

Rukia was more nervous than excited. She wondered where this ride would drive her to. It would bring her to a new chapter in her life. No doubt about that. But would she like the change? Would this turn out to be something good? Or would she end up in a place even worse than the place she had just left?

She hoped, no prayed, that this would turn out to be something good. _'Please, whoever you might be, have mercy.'_

The moment they reached Toshirou's house, Rukia felt her eyes widen. It was a lovely mansion. It was built Victorian style. It was plain white and it looked like a mansion you would only find in fairy tales. The garden had lovely colorful flowers with all kind of shapes. There were a few sakura trees here and there, casting shadows on the grass. The house had three floors, maybe four if the highest floor was not the attic. A gate was surrounding the house.

Momo drove to a part of the gate where you could see the driveway. She rolled down her window again and punched some numbers in a small box at the wall. Then the gate opened a little bit, just enough for one car to pass.

When Rukia got out of the car, she immediately noticed that it was awfully silent. "Come." Momo simply said while she opened the front door.

Rukia walked in and Momo closed the door behind them. She quickly walked up the stairs when she saw the time. She had to hurry up. "Please follow me." She said while she was already climbing the stairs. "I am in a hurry now, so I am sorry for not informing you about anything at the moment."

Rukia nodded while she did as she was told and followed Momo up the stairs. They reached the third floor, which is the highest floor since he didn't have an attic. Momo held a door open for her. "This is Shiro's room." She said while Rukia walked into the room, wondering why she should be here. "He won't be back until tonight, so you should stay in this room. So please behave." And before Rukia could even turn, the door was closed and locked. She blinked at the door and swore silently. She had been foolish once again.

Rukia then shook her head and started to look around herself. She was still standing right in front of the door. On her right was another door. She guessed that that was the connecting bathroom. Right in front of her was a king-sized bed. Next to the bed, in the left corner, was a closet. And in the left wall was a huge door made of glass and a balcony which gave you a perfect view of the garden which was filled with even more flowers and cherry blossoms. And at her left hand, exactly the opposite of the bathroom door, was a bookcase. The room didn't look too personal though.

Rukia didn't really know what to expect or what she should do at the moment. The only person she knew around here was that girl who had just left her in this room.

Too many questions were still running through her head. _'Why am I here? What do they want from me? How long am I going to be here? And the most important of all: How are they going to treat me?'_

Her head was spinning and she didn't dare to sit down on the bed yet. It seemed like an eternity before she actually heard footsteps underneath her and a few voices.

When the persons stopped talking, she wondered what was happening. Soon she heard the slamming of the front door. She felt relieved. That was until she noticed that someone approaching the door of the room she was in now. And the moment she realized that the person stopped in front of the very door, she could feel her heart starting to beat faster.

* * *

><p>Momo quickly got herself to the second floor. She ran to her room and saw that almost all her stuff had disappeared, everything except the bed, an empty closet and a dress which was lying on the bed. Momo vaguely realized that this was her wedding dress. She looked at herself in the mirror on her closet and wondered why she didn't feel as excited as before. Why did the thought of leaving this house hurt her?<p>

She shook her head and quickly picked up the dress and stole a glance at the clock which was placed above the door. She gasped and quickly ran out of her room when she realized that she was extremely late now. Before she reached the stairs, she was suddenly facing her soon to be husband. "Hello Momo." He said with some faked relieve in his voice. "Where were you? You should have been at the church for the preparations about half an hour ago."

Momo smiled apologetically. "I am sorry, I got lost for a while. I shall go now. Why are you here by the way, Aizen-sama?" She asked while she looked at him. When his eyes made contact with hers, she felt her legs almost turn in jelly. She started to blush while she vaguely wondered in the back of her mind why she was acting this way.

Then she remembered something and playfully smacked Aizen on the head. He started to rub his head while he looked at Momo, wondering why she did that. "Aizen-sama, you know you cannot see the bride before the wedding. You're lucky that I have decided to change my clothes in the church."

Aizen then quickly closed his eyes. "What are you waiting for? If you keep standing here, I might peek and see your dress anyway."

Momo squeaked and quickly walked past him while she noticed that he wasn't wearing his tux yet. She quickly started to descend the stairs. "You better hurry up as well Aizen-sama!" She yelled and not too soon after that, he heard the front door being opened and slammed closed again.

He smirked and turned around. Then he made his way to the third floor. He made his way to Toshirou's room. He knew that the new girl would be there and he was going to do something which would break the girl. He wondered what kind of girl she would be anyway. He grabbed Toshirou's spare key and unlocked the door.

When Rukia heard the door being unlocked, she looked up while her heart started to speed up even more. _'Wasn't he supposed to return around midnight?'_ She wondered while she kept staring at the door which was slowly being opened. And when she saw a pair of cold and uncaring brown eyes staring right into her own eyes, she knew enough. She was in the second stage of hell.

Soon, she found herself pinned to the bed while he was just acting the way her Dad had. She felt even more disgusted than before. She wondered who the hell this person was anyway… Probably the guy that had bought her.

But his words shattered her more than anything. "This was a request from your own master…"

* * *

><p>Momo was squealing excitedly while Rangiku was trying to do her make-up. It was a hard task because Momo couldn't sit still. Somehow she just finally realized that she was about to get married.<p>

Momo just couldn't believe that she was going to marry him. He was her childhood crush, her only crush, and her first and only love as well. She couldn't be happier than this. She would marry the man who had taken her virginity…

Momo frowned a little bit at this. _'Wait, what…?'_

She quickly plastered the smile back onto her face when she remembered that Rangiku was in the same room as her. She erased the thoughts from her head because she couldn't think of such things right now. She had an awful feeling that she had somehow forgotten a lot of important stuff lately. She just couldn't remember what exactly and when she did, she didn't want to think of it or it was not appropriate to think of such stuff.

"Are you okay Momo?" A soft voice broke through her thoughts.

Momo looked up and saw Rangiku looking at her with a worried face. Momo just nodded and smiled. "Yes, don't worry about me Rangiku."

Rangiku just nodded and smiled at her best friend. She had seen the frown and she didn't doubt herself at that. She knew that something had been bothering Momo lately and she just couldn't figure out what.

Soon they heard a knock on the door. Rangiku opened it and revealed Toshirou. Rangiku smiled. "Well, her make-up is done. Has the groom returned yet?"

Toshirou just grunted and nodded his head. He wondered why Aizen had smelled slightly different. You could smell it if he walked past you and it was disgusting. He couldn't put his finger on it and he didn't want to anyway. Rangiku smiled at him and slipped past him while Momo got up and walked to Toshirou.

She looked at him and couldn't help but grin now. This man would give her away to Aizen since she didn't know who her real Dad was and he was the closest thing to a family for her. He would have been the best man if Ichimaru wasn't the best man already. But on the bright side, Rangiku was the maid of honor, so the couple would at least be together.

She was aware of the fact that he was the only family she had ever had after her real parents left her. And now she would leave him. She hoped that Aizen-sama would let her visit him sometimes. If not, she would go behind his back or maybe just scream bloody murder.

Toshirou was smiling while he was actually feeling very miserable. He was going to give away the only crush he had ever had to that Aizen. It shattered his heart, but he had to be strong, especially now. He had to be there for her. So he had ignored his pain and promised her that he would be there for her at all costs.

He held his arm out for her and she gratefully linked their arms.

She held onto him and inhaled his scent. This would be the closest she could and would get to him before the marriage.

They silently walked down the hall towards a huge wooden and closed door. When they got in front of it, they stopped. "You're excited?" Toshirou silently asked.

"Y-Yes… kind of." Momo replied while she started to blush.

Toshirou chuckled at this. "Nervous then, I assume." Momo nodded shyly at this. She would miss his chuckle so much. She already knew this. She was so used to that chuckle of him. The only thing he ever did besides frowning, yelling and being cold and distant. And he didn't even chuckle that much.

Toshirou took a deep breath. He knew that Aizen would be possessive in some way, so it would be now or never. "Momo, I want you to know that I wish you the best. Everything is going to be alright. And if you ever need help, you know you can call me. You know you can tell me. I will always help you out." He said everything without really looking at her.

Momo could feel tears burning behind her eyes. She smiled nonetheless and stole a glance at him. It was no surprise for her to see that he wasn't looking her way at all. He was not a person who would openly show his affection or emotions for that matter. So she felt very happy and special because of the things he had told her a few seconds ago.

Soon, they heard the typical bridal music being played. "Ready?" He asked quietly.

Momo nodded and Toshirou pushed open the door. They were greeted by many staring faces, mostly from Aizen's family. Momo swallowed and they slowly made their way to the altar where Aizen was.

It was a long day for all of them. And for Toshirou, it would be the start of a very, very long day. Even longer than the day of the soon to be married couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :3<strong>

**I actually wanted to make a cliffhanger here. I had a better one in my head also, but well, a preview of the next chapter will also do, ne?**

_**Preview of chapter 3**_

He had to admit though, he was very curious as well. What would she have bought for him?

But he was tonight, besides his curiosity, also very tired and wanted his own bed. And that would mean just about, well, right now. And so, he stopped in front of his own bedroom door and took a deep breath. A small frown appeared on his face then. It smelled weird, he had noticed. But at the same time, it smelled familiar.

He took another deep breath and he still couldn't put a finger on it. So he quickly opened his door. He was surprised to find it open actually. He always locked his door and Momo would also do that for him after she had visited his room while he was not there. So someone else must have visited his room after Momo…

He turned the light on and his eyes were immediately set on his bed. The color red-brownish was immediately noticed by him and he couldn't help but stare. Then he gasped at the sight while his eyes slowly widened. He felt his heart stop for a second. And then he slowly said: "What. The. Hell?"

**I'll see you guys soon again!**

**Have a blessed time until then! :)**

**-Denidene**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A huge thanks to the reviewers: Punk Lolita23, Shadow Pain, anon (well, I am kind of lazy, but you can't really stop writing when you have a whole plot in your head. At least, in my case you can't. :3), AndrijanaChappyA, Yuzy and MimmaMell!**

**Also a huge thanks to the people who have added this story to their favorite story and their story alerts! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, if you want to read a very good and interesting fanfic, then you should read**_**夜の静寂**__**Silence of Night **_**by Dirtyspots-chan and **_**Together Alone **_**by MimmaMell! :3**

**So dedications for this chapter: Dirtyspots-sama and MimmaMell!~**

**Anyways, on with the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 8-8-2013<strong>

**Change of a few details and replaced a few sentences...**

* * *

><p>Toshirou sighed heavily when he walked through the front door of his own mansion. He was tired and that was an understatement. Damn, he was sure he could sleep until tomorrow 4 o'clock in the afternoon…if only the fact that he still had some work to finish didn't bother him so much.<p>

He didn't understand why Momo kept complaining about everything though. He had a headache because of her. Her complaints and whines had completely worn him out. He had not much patience to start with and she had been testing him the entire day. At least, it seemed that way to him. He could have sworn that she did that on purpose.

He locked the front door and took off his coat and his shoes. Then he climbed the stair and made his way to his room.

And somehow, he had already started to miss her. It was different without Momo. Okay, he admits that he had always wanted them out of the house because they were annoying and working on his nerves all the time. But now it had finally happened, he felt peaceful and at the same time, he missed Momo. Aizen he just simply loathed. He didn't miss him at all.

He wanted to avoid his own room actually since Momo had told him that there was a present for him in there. He wondered what it could be. He remembered that she had once bought him a puppy. He had been sleeping in the guest room for three weeks straight. He hated the weird smell, so he had refused to sleep there.

He had kept that in mind. Well, scratch that, he would never forget that incident. So he usually tried to avoid her presents. Especially when she would tell him that she had brought it to his room. If he was informed that she was going to buy a present for him, he usually made her swear that she wouldn't buy him any animals. He didn't hate animals, he just didn't have enough patience and time for them.

He had to admit though, he was very curious as well. What would she have bought for him?

But tonight he was, besides his curiosity, also very tired and wanted his own bed. And that would mean just about, well, right now. And so, he stopped in front of his own bedroom door and took a deep breath. A small frown appeared on his face then. It smelled weird, he had noticed. But at the same time, it smelled familiar.

He took another deep breath and he still couldn't put a finger on it. So he quickly opened his door. He was surprised to find it open actually. He always locked his door and Momo would also do that for him after she had visited his room while he was not there. So someone else must have visited his room after Momo…

He turned the light on and his eyes were immediately set on his bed. The red-brownish color had immediately drawn his attention and he couldn't help but stare. Then he gasped at the sight while his eyes slowly widened. He felt his heart stop for a second. And then he slowly said: "What. The. Hell?"

He blinked a few times before he realized that it was a girl who was lying on his bed. He tried to grasp what had happened in here, even though he had a theory. He kind of knew what had happened in his room.

He swore silently before he rushed over to his own bed and also to her side. He felt sick when he saw in which condition she was now. He felt very sick. His bed was covered in her blood and so was she. Her clothes were ripped and shredded and were all over his room. She herself had barely clothes to cover her and the gushes and cuts on her body. The only thing he was sure about was the fact that this girl had black hair and the fact that she was still alive even though she had difficulty with breathing.

He wondered if this was included in the present which Momo had told him about. Then she shook his head. _'I shouldn't think that way. Momo would never do such a thing.'_

And quite soon, he made the connection. He quickly walked to the bathroom which was connected to his room. He had seen a yellow note on the mirror this morning, but he didn't pay any attention to it because he thought it was something silly. Momo always put silly yellow notes on the mirror of his bathroom. He had learned to ignore them. But this time, he had the feeling that this note would clear a few things up.

He immediately spotted the note. He quickly took the note and started to read.

_Dear Shiro-Chan,_

_I know for a fact that you'll get lonely after I married Aizen-sama and move out, so I got you a present! I hope she's to your liking and that you'll be to her liking as well. Take good care of her and of yourself! And thanks for everything!_

_Love, Momo_

His hands clenched unconsciously, crumbling the note, and he let out a low growl. He would never have thought that Momo would buy a slave for him. Damn, he hated this society to start with. Why would anyone want a slave anyway?

He walked back into his own room and was surprised to see her arm move a little. He quickly walked over and stood beside her. He felt his own eyes widen when he saw her eyes flutter open. His breath hitched when he saw her purple eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to him, which was in reality just a few seconds, he realized that her eyes held a strong emotion.

And when he realized which emotion it was, he felt his insides clench. It was none other than fear. So much fear that her whole body was shaking and trembling, which he just noticed. He felt his head spinning now and he took a step back so he wouldn't startle her more than he might have already done.

He then took a deep breath and pinched the bridge his nose. He really couldn't deal with this right now. He was too tired and his mind was absolutely not functioning. That's when he realized that he actually should have called the emergency number immediately…?

_Damn._ He thought. And he quickly fished his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans and dialed the emergency number. Then he gave the male who picked up the information he needed. Which would be: the reason he was calling (a girl had been badly abused and had several wounds and cuts) and where he was at the moment (Watermelon street 10).

When he hung up again after he was sure that the male had received the right information, he turned his attention back to the girl on his bed. He was surprised to see her trying to get up, so surprised that he was temporarily frozen in shock.

When he realized that every movement must be causing her pain, he wanted to reach out to help her even though he wasn't sure why he wanted to help. And when he started to reach out with his hand, she froze. He frowned at this.

He let his arm rest at his side again while he saw her trembling and heard her whimpering. He shook his head and wondered what he should do. He honestly didn't know what to do.

When he saw her trying to get up again, he just sighed and hoped that she would at least listen to him. "Don't get up. You might make your wounds worse than they already are." And damn, he was relieved that she was willing to listen to him. Or maybe she had listened to reason, he added as an afterthought. He then grabbed the blanket, after he saw it lying on the ground next to the bed, and covered Rukia with the blanket.

He thought that she might be cold with the lack of clothing. He looked at her face and blinked a few times. He saw her mouth moving and realized that she was trying to say something.

He leaned in closer, but he could only catch a faint whisper before she fell into unconsciousness once again. He straightened himself, just in time to see a single tear leak from her left eye.

He then heard the sirens from afar approaching. And they were approaching fast.

And he hoped that she would at least survive this. He didn't want to have someone whom he didn't know yet dying just in front of him. He wouldn't want to be known as the guy who had a dead girl in his house…

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Toshirou was sitting on a chair beside the bed where the girl was currently resting in. He had heard a few things from the doctor and he was absolutely… well, he didn't know yet. He just honestly didn't know what to think or feel.

The doctor had told him that the girl should be fine and that she would wake up the very next day. She just needed time to rest and heal. But what the doctor told him about her state, that's what made him think of what had happened to her.

The doctor said that she had been raped, as if that hadn't been obvious. But when he said that she had bruises, cuts and wounds on her entire body and that she might have been abused for a while surprised him. But it also made him feel his insides clench again. Even more than before if that was possible.

He stared at the girl and wondered where she came from. _'How did she end up like this? And how did Momo find her anyway?'_ He sighed and shook his head. This was absolutely not the time to think of Momo or things which were related to her. He thought that Momo had known him better than this. He hated to be associated with slaves. Especially the lower ranks…

He wondered how the hell he was supposed to tell this girl what had happened. And what would happen in the future. He himself didn't even know what would happen. He hadn't decided what he should do with her yet.

The sudden vibration of his phone in his pocket made him jump a little bit in his chair. He had almost forgotten that the world around him was still continuing even though most sane people would be sleeping right now.

He fished his phone once again out of his pocket and when he saw who was calling him, he pressed her away. He didn't feel like talking to Momo now and that would probably last for a while. He didn't feel the need to snap right now and yell through his phone and wake up the patients also. _'Great present Momo…'_He thought with bitter sarcasm. _'Great present.'_

And so, he started to stare at the girl again, losing himself in his thoughts.

Momo pursed her lips when she realized that Toshirou had actually pressed her away. She then wondered if Toshirou had already found the girl or not. _'Probably not since he's such a workaholic and locks himself in his office in his home all the time.' _She thought with a fond smile.

She silently returned to the bedroom she was sharing with Aizen-sama right now. She didn't want to make him wait, even though she secretly wished that he had fallen asleep already.

No such luck though. Once she entered the room, she couldn't help but shudder under his hungry gaze.

She silently made her way over and slid under the blankets. She then glanced at her husband who had wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled a little bit. She shivered when she felt his lips grazing her neck.

She realized at that moment that she had a very long night ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Rukia would have groaned if she didn't feel so sore. She would almost swear that she had been abused by her Dad again which reminded her of the fact that she couldn't groan. If she did, then punishment would follow. She had learned that the hard way.

So instead of groaning, she tried to crack open an eye to see where she was. She hoped that she would be in her own room which was most likely not the case.

She just prayed that she was not in the horrible basement. Just the thought made her shiver again.

The moment she heard some movements in the room, she felt herself completely stiffen. She caught herself waiting for some kind of pain, but it never came. After another few moments, she realized that she heard some noises in the background. She could feel her eyes snap open when she realized that they came from machines. _'He wouldn't have bought some other torture…?'_

She blinked when she realized that she was not in the basement or her room for that matter. She let her eyes dart around and she was almost happy when she concluded that she was in a hospital.

Then she heard some scribbling. She looked over without moving too much since her whole body was hurting. When she saw a male doctor standing there, writing down something on a clipboard, she quickly closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep.

Unknown to her, the doctor had seen her awake and was just writing that down. He did understand that the girl didn't trust him. He had dealt with such things before, but it didn't make such situations less tragic.

The doctor had a frown on his face when he saw the white haired man who was fast asleep and sitting in a chair next to the bed of the girl he had to check on.

He actually could not believe that this man had bought a slave. He had known him for some time now because he was friends with his son. So he would have never expected such a thing from him. And when he saw the girl in this state, it made him wonder if Toshirou had actually done this to her.

But then again, he knew that the man had no time to spend on other things since his work was everything to him next to Momo. So did he truly did this to her?

He shook his head and focused on his patient again. When he saw that everything was in order for now, he left the room again because he needed to check on other patients and because he needed to talk to the doctor who had taken care of her the previous night. He needed to know what had happened and what he was supposed to do. He sighed and wished that he had his own clinic again. The discussions were such a pain in the ass in his opinion.

After Rukia was sure about the fact that the doctor was gone, she tried to sit up. It was painful, but she felt the need to just sit up right now so she could see her surroundings better. When you're lying on the bed, you can see just a little bit of the room and a lot of ceiling.

But unknown to her, she had let out a little grunt in the process which woke someone in the room up.

He was a little startled at the sound and cracked his eyes open. He blinked a few times before he remembered where he actually was. And that made him feel awake again. He looked at the girl who was almost in a sitting position.

And when she finally sat, he closed his eyes again. Everything from yesterday came crashing down on him again. He had been thinking almost all night after the doctor had talked to him.

He had been relieved that it was not doctor Kurosaki who had tended to her. But with no doubt he knew that doctor Kurosaki should have heard of this girl by now. He couldn't have handled that man the previous night. He was sure of the fact that he would have tried to strangle the man, which wouldn't have helped in his explanation of not knowing this girl and certainly not hurting her. He just hoped that his Dad would not come to visit him for a while.

When he heard her whimper, his eyes shot open and his eyes met hers directly. He heard her gasp and time had seemed to freeze for both of them. And for the first time in his life, he lost his usually composed self by staring in her eyes. He couldn't even utter a word anymore…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)<strong>

**I hope I can update soon again and until then, have a blessed time!**

**-Denidene**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Gomenasai everyone for updating late again. I know I should just update more, but I can't help it.**

**Thanks for reviewing: Shadow Pain, MimmaMell, Yuzy, Shiramaru and Cho okami 31! I really appreciate it!**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who takes time to read this story and the people who have added this story to their story alerts or favorite stories! Thank you so much!**

**I hope this will be satisfying enough for you. ****Please enjoy.**

**Dedication: SnowCrystals**

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 8-8-2013<strong>

**Change of a few details. C:**

* * *

><p>Toshirou had been silently staring into Rukia eyes for a while now. In return, Rukia stared into his captivating eyes as well. She could not look away even though she felt scared. His eyes made her lose all reason. His eyes made her lose her fear, even though it would just last for a little while.<p>

At first, Toshirou hadn't noticed it. He was just simply staring into her violet orbs and lost all sense of time and forgot how he should think. But after a while, he could tell that something had changed. There was something between their gazes. It was… chemistry? He was not sure about whatever it was, but he knew for a fact that he could not look away anymore. And he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling or not.

Rukia was lost in his turquoise eyes at first, but she was the one who broke their gaze by abruptly looking away. The reason behind that was simple. She had regained her senses because she had remembered something from the previous day. That man with the cold brown eyes had forbidden her to look at him. Or rather, stare at him. It was something she always had to do. Her Dad made her stare. And if she didn't obey, she would be punished.

According to the man with the cold brown eyes, it was a bad habit. And of course, bad habits should be punished.

After she had fumbled with her fingers for a while and staring intently into her own lap as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world, she remembered something else. It was kind of related to this whole mess. She could clearly hear her Dad's voice echoing through her head. _'You will never look away or close your eyes while you're in front of me, or another man for that matter, unless they or I say so. Or else… Punishment will follow.'_

She could remember that day clearly. It was the very first time he had tried something more than feeling around. He had attempted to do more, but because she had closed her eyes, he stopped for punishment. It had been a hard slap across her face. And when she looked up, she had seen his cold blue-greyish eyes staring into her eyes. They bored holes into her soul. At least, it felt that way to her. And the worst thing of all was that it made her feel weaker than ever and more useless than ever.

So Rukia, even though she didn't want to do this, slowly looked up again and met his gaze. And that had completely taken him off guard.

He had thought that she would at least continue to stare into her own lap for a while and just ignore him. But she didn't. It surprised him, but at the same time, it raised questions.

He didn't know why she had looked up. And when he saw tears forming in her eyes, he started to feel helpless and a little bit panicked. He knew he was not good with crying people. He never had been and never will be. What was he supposed to do now? Heck, what is the very first thing you should do in this situation? He knew he had to comfort her, but damn it was hard. He just didn't know how he should do that.

At the same time, Rukia was silently cursing herself. She had let her emotions get to her. She had felt lost and confused. But she hadn't wanted to cry. _'Oh god, he probably thinks I am weak…'_ What was she supposed to do now?

And so, she looked away again. She didn't want to show more weakness in front of him. She was aware of the possibility that it might have been too late by now. She was trying to keep her tears from falling with all her might, but it was too late. The dam had been broken and there was no way to stop it for a while. She was actually crying now.

It was then that she realized that her whole body was burning. It hurt. It really did and she wondered why it hurt to start with. She vaguely remembered sitting up in this position and feeling pain as well. She had thought that her Dad had done this to her. But he would never have brought her to a hospital.

She ignored her pain and focused on stopping her tears.

After a while, she looked up again, even though she had not managed to stop her tears yet. She didn't want to let him see her in a weak state. But on the other side, she didn't want to get punished and feel even more pain either.

And when Toshirou saw her look away when she had tears in her eyes, he knew that she didn't want him to see her weak state. He could perfectly understand that. But what he didn't get was the moment she looked up again.

He frowned a little bit while he wondered what had been plaguing her mind for the past two minutes. She had been looking up and away. It was as if she didn't know what she should do. And when she faced him for the sixth time, he still saw tears trailing down her face but even faster than before. He saw her lost expression and realized how fragile she truly was at the moment. So he silently got up while he held her gaze, hoping that she would not get startled if he held it.

When he stood next to her, he slowly started to reach out for her. He felt the need to comfort her, even if he did not know how or why for that matter. He just wanted to hold her close and protect her. And even these feelings were strange for him.

'_I probably just pity her…'_ He told himself.

But the moment he touched her arm slightly, she completely stiffened while her eyes had widened. Even though she had seen him coming, his touch had felt foreign to her. It was a soft touch, gentle even. And it had not hurt her in any way. She had felt her eyes widen in surprise. But she was still afraid of him. Not because he was a man. But because she did not know what he could and would do.

He looked into her wide and watery eyes. And this time, he could easily recognize the fear in her eyes. It made him feel more pity and a little bit of sympathy for the girl. He was sure about the pity part now. It must have been pity. So he didn't understand why he felt a little bit of sympathy. He shrugged the thoughts off then.

He didn't know what she had exactly been through and he was afraid of the answer. But he did conclude that it must have been very bad for her. Her live had been made as a living hell. Literally. And especially since she reacted like this and feared him just like this while he hadn't done anything wrong to her. He just didn't know how much her previous master had manipulated her.

He removed his hand slowly and silently watched her as the tears were running down her face.

Rukia cursed herself once more for her own weakness and wondered what he would do to her. She had refused to make any noise and she held her body as still as possible. She did not want to shake or tremble. She knew it was a bad thing. She knew it was no good to show tears to a stranger. Let's rephrase that. It was a bad thing to show tears to a new master. Tears meant weakness and weakness should be punished. And therefore, tears would cause pain.

In truth, Toshirou was actually surprised by her actions. He could remember when Momo had cried. She would always sob so hysterically that his ears hurt after he had tried to comfort her. She would also cling onto him like her life depended on it. And it truly made him feel uncomfortable. And that was just an understatement. In the end, Momo had cried herself to sleep.

He wondered if the person whom had owned her before him had demanded this all from her. If she had needed to look at someone, even if it was painful. If he had demanded that she held her tears for herself.

When Rukia saw his frown appear again, she mentally scolded herself and willed herself to stop crying immediately. _'Damn it Rukia! You have never been this damned weak before. So control yourself and stop it now. Get your damned act together before… before it's too late.'_ And so, after another minute, she abruptly stopped crying. She could not understand why it didn't work before. _'Probably the confusion I felt…' _She thought, hoping to reassure herself.

And that's when he realized how bad her situation must have been. How badly she must have been abused already while she was still this young. The situation must have been so bad that she had taught herself to control her emotions and her body.

She had allowed herself to cry, probably because she simply couldn't stop it then. Because she had been confused by the change of scenery. Or maybe even from the lack of abuse. He shuddered at that thought, knowing that that should not be possible. But he could understand her fear now.

He had never really comprehended the living conditions of a slave. But now he just couldn't help but do that. Since he had one right in front of him, the very one he should take care of from now unless he decided to sell her again, which would never happen. He couldn't help but wonder if all the slaves were like this. If every single one of them were in a condition similar to Rukia.

He blinked and focused on Rukia again. And he noticed that she her body had started to tremble now.

He sighed and gently put his hand on her shoulders. He could feel her tense up under his hold.

Then he held her gaze, hoping that she would realize that he had no bad intentions. He gently pushed her back onto the bed.

When he saw the surprise on her face, it made something tighten up even more inside of him. He never thought that that was possible. "You should rest..." He said quietly. Rukia was taken off guard by this and started to stare at him in surprise. "You need to heal." He concluded gently.

And Rukia winced a little bit at this while she wondered if he was going to hurt her after she had healed anyway. And as if he had read her thoughts, he said: "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" She continued staring at him, even more disbelievingly than before.

Toshirou knew he shouldn't feel any feelings because of her expression. But somehow, he felt hurt because he knew she didn't believe him. Why? He couldn't tell. And because he didn't want to worry himself and her yet, he shrugged the feeling off and pushed the uncalled thoughts to the back of his mind. He started to concentrate on her again.

He reached over and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked quietly.

Rukia just kept staring at him, wondering if he had really asked her that. "Please talk to me." He said after a while. He didn't want to push her, but he had to know how she was feeling. If she still felt hurt.

Rukia looked away and licked her lips a little bit, hoping to feel a little bit more comfortable because she had to talk to her new master now. "H-H-H-Hai..." She replied with a quiet and uncertain voice. She then cursed herself. She hated how weak and uncertain she just had sounded.

He sighed in relieve and nodded at what she said. "Do you think you need the doctor to check on your condition?" He asked as an afterthought.

Rukia felt her eyes widen. Toshirou had seen it, but didn't mention it. Like he had concluded earlier, he didn't want to push her. But before he could say anything, she had said: "N-N-No, it's f-fine, really." He sighed silently, knowing that she was afraid for the possibility that the doctor was a man and had to touch her. Somehow, he didn't really like the idea either…

"Sleep…" He then whispered to her. "Sleep and heal."

Rukia nodded and then closed her eyes again while she wondered if she had gone to heaven or not. He was so gentle to her. And soon, she felt tired again and drifted off to sleep.

Toshirou looked at her and actually felt relieved that she was asleep again. He absolutely did not know what the hell he was thinking and doing. He had never been, or rather tried, to be so gentle to anyone before. Not even to Momo, and believe him, that was saying a lot. He was just glad that no one had witnessed him like that except for the person right in front of him.

He sat down on the chair again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not know what he should do now. How was he going to take care of her? Did he want to take care of her?

He then frowned again. He would not send her back to where she came from. And he would certainly not sell her again. She had been through hell already and he was not going to let her go through another one. Her condition would only get worse and she would not even survive it. He was sure of that.

So he sighed and kind of accepted the present from Momo. He would take care of her. And ironically, it was the only thing he was sure of right now.

Toshirou had absolutely no chance to sort out his thoughts since Dr. Kurosaki walked into the room at that moment. Toshirou seriously felt like groaning, but he knew he couldn't. Who knows what Dr. Kurosaki might do to him if he did groan…

Quite soon, Toshirou noticed that Isshin was staring at him. He knew exactly what he had on his mind. It was not hard to figure out and so, he sighed silently and waited patiently for Isshin to start talking. Or rather firing the questions at him… And that he did.

"Hitsugaya-san, it might not be my place to ask this, but could you please explain to me how this girl ended up like this?" He asked while he gestured to Rukia.

Toshirou just silently nodded. He had known that this would happen sooner or later. "Well," He started. "After I arrived home after Momo's reception, I found her on my bed. She was already in this condition, so I cannot tell if her condition was worse than before whatever that happened in my room. And soon after I discovered her, I dialed the emergency number…"

Isshin just stared at him intently for a while before he nodded. He knew that Toshirou would never do such a thing and this just proved his theory. He believed Toshirou, because he knew that he could not lie. His right eye would twitch just a little bit when he did that. He had heard that from Ichigo and had witnessed it himself just once.

Then Isshin let his eyes flicker back to the girl. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat before he asked: "Who is this girl?"

Toshirou shrugged at this. "I honestly don't know." He replied, wondering how on earth he could forget to ask her name when she was awake. And so, he started to stare at Rukia again.

He could easily explain why he didn't ask for her name now he thought of it. He didn't have the time to worry about her name back then because she was confused and scared. He was trying to comfort her. And besides, he was confused as well. If he was not as confused as he was, then he might have thought of asking her name.

Isshin suddenly coughed and that drew Toshirou's attention. He looked at Isshin. "I shall check on her now."

Isshin had actually wanted to apologize, but he didn't exactly know if he actually should. Then he shrugged it off, but he had already drawn Toshirou's attention, so he said that he would check on her instead.

Toshirou just grunted at this and let his gaze flicker back to Rukia.

Isshin then walked to Rukia and did a quick check up on the machines next to her, the tubes which were connected to her and her condition. And he was quite surprised when he realized that she was healing rather well.

When he had made sure that everything else was in order, he took the clipboard from the table next to Rukia's bed and scribbled a few things on the paper.

"Has she woken up recently?" Isshin suddenly asked without looking up from his clipboard.

Toshirou looked at him and nodded. Then he mentally slapped himself. He had realized that Isshin couldn't see it since he was too busy writing things down. So he cleared his throat as and said: Yes, she actually has…"

And that drew the attention of Isshin. He had thought that she would pretend to sleep until there was no male around. He looked at Toshirou before he asked: "When?"

"She woke up, just about ten minutes ago. And a few minutes ago, she fell asleep again." Toshirou stated while he looked at the girl again.

Isshin nodded and wrote more things down on his clipboard. "Could she talk?" he asked then.

Toshirou just nodded. "Yes, she could. And she even managed to sit by herself even though I think she was in pain when she did so."

Isshin nodded at this and wrote another few things down. "I think you could take her to your home again tomorrow. She is recovering and if you take good care of her, which I won't doubt, then she will be fully recovered within two weeks. I shall check on her tomorrow before I tell you the final decision. I will prescribe her some painkillers though."

Toshirou nodded and he was soon left alone with his thoughts. He sat down on the chair again and couldn't help but continue to stare at Rukia.

He wondered how she would handle the news of going 'home'. His home. Her new home...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Have a blessed time until we meet again. :)**

**-Denidene**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A huge thanks to all my readers! :)**

**Also a huge thanks to everyone who has put my story in their favorite list or story alerts. Special thanks to my reviewers: Shadow Pain, AndrijanaChappyA, yuzy and Dirtyspots-chan!**

**This is a double update because of my birthday which was May the 31st. I know, a little bit late.**

**I hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 8-8-2013<strong>

**I changed a few sentences and a few details. C:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Toshirou was sitting in his black Lexus car at the moment. He sighed while resting his head against the window. He didn't really know what he was feeling at the moment. He had never been good with feelings anyways, but today he knew that it had reached a new level. He just couldn't understand why today of all days he sucked more than ever.

He had been sitting in the same position for almost half an hour now, wondering what he exactly wanted. He had the feeling that he didn't want to face anyone at the moment.

After Isshin had insisted that he should go home yesterday night, or he would have literally kicked him out of the hospital, he chose to go home. Once there, he cleaned up the mess that was his bed. After that, he had taken a shower while his thoughts strayed away. He hadn't even realized that he had been under the shower for two hours. And when he lay down on the bed of the spare room, he felt really tired. But yet, he couldn't sleep at all.

And so, after he had tossed around and tried to sleep for about four hours, he got up and decided to work on a few files in his office. When ten o'clock came, he got up and decided to buy the girl some clothes. He went to a little shop in the centrum, near his company. There he bought a blue dress with a boat neck and a simple lavender kimono for her. He did not know what she liked to wear. He had decided that he should take her out for shopping if he had time.

He sighed and grabbed the bag with the new clothes from the passenger's seat. He then got out of the car and started to walk towards the hospital while he pressed a button on his car keys which would lock the doors. He looked over his shoulders to see the lights of his car flash once.

He then faced the entrance of the hospital and continued to make his way towards it. He somehow automatically made his way through the corridors, straight to Rukia's hospital room. And when he realized that his hand was already resting on the door-latch and that he was actually about to open the door, he stopped.

He still had no idea how he should act in front of her and how he should react to her. What if he said something wrong? What if he scared the hell out of her?

He suddenly lost his courage, not that he had that much to start with. What should he say if she was awake? Would she still be in shock because of the events that occurred in his room? Damn, how would she react if he just bluntly told her that he was going to take her home? His home?

He removed his hand from the door and pinched the bridge of his nose. And he took a few minutes to compose himself while he ignored all the stares he got from the nurses and the doctors. And then he sighed and shook his head. He opened the door silently with the knowledge that he had to face this sooner or later anyway. He'd rather face her now than staying here and keep hearing those nurses giggle and seeing them point his way. He hoped that she was still asleep so he could get more time to compose himself.

And when he peeked into the room, he immediately felt relieved. She was still asleep.

He got into the room and silently closed the door behind him. He then made his way to her bed and took the seat beside her bed, just like he did yesterday.

He started to stare at her peaceful face. He looked at her intently, noticing her porcelain skin, her long eyelashes and her pink lips. His fists clenched unconsciously. What he would do for her to keep this kind of peace….

And then, before he could even stop it, the peace was gone. Someone had decided to barge into the room. Loudly.

The said person was staring at them quite rudely. It was not Isshin to his surprise. His piercing ruby eyes were staring into Toshirou's calm turquoise ones. Only the persons who knew him very well could tell that he wanted to kill this person. Or at least hit him. It was clear, Toshirou absolutely didn't like this doctor.

But before the said doctor could approach them, or even say anything for that matter, Isshin had entered the room. "Dr. Fang, you should not go ahead of yourself and me. You know I have to look after you at the moment. So please, give me a break!" He wailed a little bit at the end while he panted slightly.

Isshin seriously wondered why he, of all people here, had to look after this newbie. The ruby eyed man with short and spiky brown hair was called Fang Lane. And said doctor was so damned stubborn, even more than Kurosaki Ichigo, the son of Dr. Kurosaki Isshin which was quite hard to believe. And whenever Isshin was near Fang, he couldn't help but freak out a little bit. He knew the guy was up top something and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was a newbie.

Isshin then looked at Toshirou who was staring at Rukia again. But this time, she was awake.

Isshin shifted his gaze to Rukia as well and couldn't help but worry the second he laid his eyes on her. Her eyes had widened drastically and it made them way bigger than they already were. She was sitting rigidly in a sitting position which could actually cause her pain. And the fear was truly noticeable. He feared that she was in shock.

He immediately rushed over and started to do a few checkups.

Toshirou was still staring at her. She looked at him for one second and immediately shifted her gaze to her lap. He sighed and wondered what he was supposed to do now. He could tell that he would be having a hard time.

Then he looked at Isshin. He couldn't help but feel uneasy. He had known this man for quite a long time. And this was the very first time where he could tell that Isshin should take a break. He seriously looked like he had worked way too much. He looked stressed and very tired. Toshirou couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

He then glanced at Rukia and noticed that she was looking at him. He made eye contact with her and gave her a little smile, hoping to comfort her in some way. He knew he really didn't smile all that much and this shouldn't have been an exception. The smile seemed kind of forced ones, yet not entirely.

He knew that smiling was absolutely not comforting at all if the person knew him better than Rukia did at the moment.

Rukia immediately stared at her lap again, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring. She couldn't help it though. She had started to stare at him because his white hair. It was such a rare color to see. And in combination with those eyes… He was simply striking. She knew that whoever had his heart should be a happy woman. Even though she didn't know what his characteristics were like.

She herself had given up her hope to find love. But she could still recognize a handsome man.

Then Rukia was startled by the voice of the doctor. "She is officially released Hitsugaya-kun. You can take her home now, but do return with her the next week so I can do another check up on her. She isn't fully healed at all, but I do leave her in your care."

That's when Rukia actually noticed that she wasn't connected to the machine next to her bed anymore. She sighed in relief and looked at Isshin.

Toshirou looked at Isshin as well and nodded. Isshin nodded in return and left silently.

Rukia was staring at the back of Isshin when she suddenly noticed the other male doctor in the room. Her heart stopped for a second when she saw him. She recognized him… but she couldn't remember why she did and where she had seen him before. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Rukia could literally feel fear coursing through her veins. And before she could figure out why, he had already left the room.

Toshirou looked at Rukia and coughed a little bit. It immediately got her attention.

She looked at him and he couldn't help but notice that she was still scared. He sighed silently and felt a light headache coming up. Maybe he should have tried harder for some sleep anyway.

He silently got up while he still held Rukia's gaze. Then he gave Rukia the bag he held in his hand. He couldn't help but think she was cute when he saw her confused face. He would never admit it to anyone though. Not even to himself. Yet that is. "Please change your clothes. There is a dress and a kimono, so you can choose between them. I do not want you in those torn clothes again…" He said while he also silently added that he didn't want her to relive memories which she didn't want to relive again. But she didn't need to know that. And which she also didn't need to know was that Toshirou thought that she even looked more fragile than Momo. "I'll be waiting at the entrance of this room." He whispered and then he walked out of the room.

Before he closed the door behind him, he could see her staring at him with a confused expression.

Rukia was still staring at the door for a few minutes after he had left. She wondered what had exactly happened.

She took a look in the bag and saw two different colors. She took out the articles and was surprised to find a kimono and a dress. She had thought that it was one piece of cloth.

She couldn't help but glance at the door again, wondering why her new master was so kind to her. She shuddered when an awful thought entered her mind. She remembered when her Dad had been kind to her. Yet he was so cruel after a kind gesture. Would he do the same? She could only wonder.

She then shook her head furiously. Her gut feeling told her that he wouldn't try to hurt her. Or even try to gain her trust so he could hurt her even more. But her mind, after the two and a half year of abuse couldn't help but think of the worst.

Rukia then gently picked up the lavender kimono and immediately noticed how soft the silk actually was. She then started to wonder how much he had paid for this.

She then put it carefully down on the bed again. She then slowly removed the hospital clothing. It was not that she wanted to change her clothes this slowly. She just couldn't go any faster since she was still a little bit sore.

She was about to put on the kimono when she realized that she had no bra. A mental image of the brown haired man came into her mind. She shivered when she remembered how he had forcefully torn the piece of clothing from her body. She shook her head and sighed silently.

She felt a little bit frustrated. If she hadn't been abused for quite a long time, then she would have complained. But she had learned the hard way that some clothing was way better than none. And so, she put on the kimono anyway and prayed that her new master wouldn't notice. Or even worse, get mad at her.

When she finished changing her clothes, she put the dress back into the bag after neatly folding it. Then she carried the bag with her while she walked towards the door.

When Toshirou saw the door open, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He was actually about to check on her since she took so long.

He was also relieved because she had chosen something to wear. Because he had wondered what was wrong. And the first thing he had asked himself was if she didn't like the dress or kimono. And then he had face palmed himself. Did she have any underwear anyway? Or did she hurt herself again?

And so you see that he had a very good reason to be relieved.

"Let's go, shall we?" Toshirou then asked while he looked at her. He noticed that Rukia didn't look at him. Toshirou sighed silently and could only guess that she was embarrassed. He made a mental note to get her underwear. No way though that he was going to do that himself. He would ask Matsumoto, his secretary.

He just started to walk and glanced behind him so now and then, just making sure that she was still following him and that she was safe as well.

After they had made their way out of the hospital, Rukia felt even more exposed than before. She couldn't help but feel much more uncomfortable.

And luckily for her, they had reached his car quite soon. And when Rukia glanced at his car, she almost gasped. In her opinion, the car was very beautiful. It was still unscratched. It was at least way nicer than the car her Dad used. She just hoped that her Dad would never hear that she had thought this.

When Toshirou saw her expression, he almost chuckled. And because of that, he was taken off guard for a few seconds.

He unlocked the door with one press of the button on his car keys. Then he went over to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. When their gazes met, her gaze shied away immediately. She silently got in and he gently closed the door.

Then he made his way to the other side, opened the door and got into the car as well. When he sat, he saw that Rukia had buckled herself in already.

He got his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Matsumoto in which he asked clothes for Rukia. Then he put it away again and buckled himself in. He started the engine and drove away.

The ride to his home was silent and a bit awkward. Toshirou took glances at Rukia so now and then and saw that she was clutching the bag quite tightly. He felt pity towards the girl. He couldn't help but wonder how she felt about this whole situation now.

After about thirty minutes, they arrived at his home again. And when Rukia saw his house, she couldn't help but shiver slightly. Memories of the unpleasant night came crashing down onto her again.

Toshirou had rolled down his windows by then and punched in the combination of the gate. Soon it opened and drove home.

And when he pulled up close to his door, he was quite surprised to see Matsumoto. And not only had that surprised him, also the fact that she had about ten bags with her surprised him. Toshirou could only wonder how she had managed to accomplish this in such a short time.

He got out and greeted Matsumoto by just calling her name. Matsumoto nodded in return, wondering who the girl was.

Toshirou had walked to the other side by then and opened the door for Rukia. And when Rukia stepped out, she thanked him silently. He just nodded and locked his car. "Come." He said while he walked to the front door. Rukia followed him and shivered slightly again. More memories of two nights ago came rushing back to her.

Toshirou then opened the door and walked into his house. Matsumoto and Rukia followed behind him. Rukia closed the door behind them and looked at them, a little bit nervous.

"Rangiku, put the bags in the spare room. Thank you." Matsumoto nodded and did as she was told. Rukia couldn't help but wonder if she was his slave as well. Soon Matsumoto came back again. "Was that all sir?" She asked while she looked at her boss.

Toshirou nodded. "Thank you Matsumoto. You'll get your money back tomorrow on your bank account."

Matsumoto just smiled. "Don't worry about it sir. I'll see you soon again in the office."

Toshirou nodded and Matsumoto was gone again.

Rukia looked a little bit lost and confused. What did he mean with office? And who was that girl anyway?

Toshirou looked at her and saw a lost expression. He just shook his head a little bit, wondering what she was thinking. "Come, I'll show you your room…eh?" And he realized that he had forgotten to ask her name. He felt so stupid at that moment. Words could not even describe it.

"What's your name?" He asked silently, feeling quite embarrassed.

Rukia looked up and tilted her head a little bit. "My name is Rukia…" She answered just as silently as he had asked her.

He nodded. "Follow me then Rukia." And he started to climb the stairs. Rukia followed without saying anything. And when they arrived at the room, they saw the bags lying on the bed. He walked towards it and Rukia walked along with him.

Rukia looked around the room. The bed was positioned in the middle of the room, against the wall. On the right, there was a huge window with a door within it. On each side of the window were curtains. You could reach the balcony from there. In the left wall, there was a door which would lead to a bathroom which was connected to this room. And the door which would lead you back to the hall was placed a little bit more to the right in the wall. And on the left side of the wall, in which the door to the hall was, there was a drawer where Rukia could put in her clothes. The walls were a pure white color.

Rukia then looked at Toshirou and met his gaze. "This is your room. These bags contain your clothing which Matsumoto has just bought. Please put those on your own arrangement in the drawer over there." He said while he pointed towards the drawer.

Rukia nodded. "You can rest up if you like." Toshirou continued. "I have to do a few things for the office and I shall prepare dinner for tonight. Feel free to explorer the house. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Rukia nodded again. "Thank you." She said, wondering why he was so much kinder than her Dad had ever been.

He just nodded and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

And the first thing that Rukia did was looking through the bags, trying to find some underwear…

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the first of the double update!~<strong>

**Please review though. Let me hear what you think and please tell me if there are any errors. :3**

**- Denidene**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second of the double update!~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 8-8-2013<strong>

**Change of a few sentences and details~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

That evening, Rukia slowly descended the stairs, wondering what her new master was doing. After he had showed Rukia her new room, he hadn't talked to her. So she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

She didn't know that he had locked himself up inside his office until about half an hour ago.

Rukia then followed the scent of food and entered the dining room. There, she sat down at the dining table after she noticed that Toshirou was preparing dinner. She wondered why he hadn't called her for help. Heck, her Dad always let her prepare dinner alone. There were two reasons for that actually. Firstly, he didn't want to hire other people to prepare his food because he always thought that they would poison his food. And secondly, he was way too lazy to help her.

Rukia shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She then just started to watch him silently while she wondered if he would force her to watch him eat, just like her Dad had so now and then.

She soon started to stare at him more intently. She noticed how he moved in the kitchen. He seemed to be comfortable, like he was used to this. She then noticed the way his hair bounced slightly, the way his brows furrowed even more when he was concentrating and the way his eyes were focused intently on the food.

Rukia then started to stare at her feet. She tried to control the hungry feeling. It just smelled so damn good. Yet she knew that she couldn't eat. If she ate, then there was a big chance that she would immediately throw everything up again. Her body was simply not used to too much food and especially not around dinner time.

She then started to wonder if the doctor had known that she had anorexia. And not even a normal case, it was way worse than a normal one. She could only eat around lunch time and even then it was just a tiny little bit. It was more like a quick snack. Any more than that and she would throw it all up. It was not healthy and she knew it.

If the doctor had known, then why would he have released her? Or was it because she was a slave…?

By then, Toshirou had already finished preparing dinner. He looked up and noticed that Rukia was sitting at the dining table. He was somehow quite relieved to see that. He didn't know how to wake her up without actually scaring the living hell out of her.

But his relief was short. He noticed that she was staring holes into the ground, which made him frown a little bit. He could only wonder what it was that is always occupying her mind. But one day, he promised himself, he would know. And hopefully that day would come soon.

He then looked at her appearance. Her lavender kimono had short sleeves which allowed him to see her white skin. Her skin was still covered with bruises and cuts. He wondered how long it would take for her to heal psychically. Not even to mention mentally. He sighed and shook his head.

He then walked to a cupboard and got two bowls for rice. He got two pair of chopsticks and a few other things before he started to set the table.

The sound he made when he put the stuff down on the right place snapped Rukia out of her trance. She looked at him silently for a few seconds before she remembered that she was supposed to help him. And so, she silently asked: "Is there something I can help you with?"

He stopped for a second and looked up at her. Then he slowly shook his head. "No, not really…"

Rukia looked at him, wondering why he would say no. She remembered that her Dad would hit her when she didn't ask that.

And when he remembered that she was supposed to be his slave. He almost slapped himself for his stupidity. "But it's okay, really!" He quickly added, not wanting her to blame herself for doing nothing. "You should rest, remember?"

Rukia nodded, confused. And he then went back to the kitchen to get the food.

Rukia just started after him, wondering what he had exactly meant with those words. And quite soon, her sick mind started to kick in. Would he abuse her tonight? Is that why she should rest? Rukia couldn't help but shiver a little bit at the thought of it.

And when the table was finally set, he sat down on the opposite side of Rukia. "Itadakimasu." He said silently.

Rukia repeated the words as silently. Toshirou picked up his chopsticks and started to put some food from each plate on in his bowl while Rukia didn't move at all. She simply sat there and watched Toshirou eat.

After a while, Toshirou noticed that Rukia was not eating. In fact, she hadn't touched her rice or the food on the plates at all and that made him frown.

He took a second look and noticed that she looked nervous. She was playing with the edges of her kimono.

Toshirou then put his bowl and chopsticks down. "Uhm, Rukia-san, why aren't you eating?" He then asked while he wondered if this was normal for her as well.

He then saw a flash of surprise on her face before she managed to completely mask it again. Yet her eyes were still a little wide while they still stared directly into his.

After a few seconds, she lowered her gaze back to her bowl of rice again. An awkward silence settled between them.

And after another few minutes of silence, Rukia concluded that he had actually meant what he asked. She was surprised and that was quite an understatement. And what surprised her even more was the fact that he himself had stopped eating as well while he patiently waited for her answer.

"Was I supposed to?" She asked silently while she was still staring into her bowl. She was afraid to meet his gaze.

His frown increased when he heard that. "What do you mean?" He asked her then.

He had a gut feeling. He could somehow feel that her previous owner had forbidden her to eat dinner. He looked at her form and realized something. She was skinny because she probably had anorexia. He wondered why Isshin hadn't told him that. He couldn't be scheming against him, now could he?

Rukia kept staring at her plate. She wondered if she should tell him or not.

If she told him, then she would probably end up being punished by her Dad if Toshirou were to confront him with that. Even though she was a slave, her Dad would find a way to separate them and get her alone. And in that way, he could abuse her anyway. She knew how ruthless he was.

And if she didn't tell him, the she would probably be punished by her new master since she hadn't obeyed his order. She didn't know if he was ruthless or not. She actually didn't know him at all. And so, she decided to tell him anyway. She would be punished in one way or another.

"My Dad never allowed me to eat dinner." She then simply stated.

Toshirou felt his eyes widen. Not because of the fact that his gut feeling had been right, but because of the fact that her Dad had sold her. He hadn't even noticed that he started to frown while he remained silent.

He couldn't help but wonder how ruthless her Dad had been towards his own daughter. He couldn't help but think that she had truly been through hell.

Then he looked at her arms again, seeing the bruises. Recalling the words of the doctor: _'She has bruises and cuts all over her body. It wouldn't surprise me if she turns out to be abused for quite a while. Such wounds and so many, you cannot receive them all on the same day, especially not the scars.'_

Had her Dad caused all those wounds? Toshirou clenched his fists without realizing it. But Rukia did and she started to feel nervous now. Had she made a mistake?

Toshirou didn't doubt that her Dad had abused her actually. But he did start to wonder for how long her Dad had been abusing her? Or did he let other men abuse his own daughter? He growled a little bit without realizing it either. And Rukia started to feel really scared now, doubting her decision. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wanted to punish her as well.

He blinked and looked at Rukia. He felt even more pity towards this girl than before.

"I see." He said after a while. He still hadn't noticed how nervous Rukia was. Did he think that she was lying? Was he thinking of a punishment? Was he thinking about contacting her Dad and tell him what she had told him? Or maybe he would ask him for a confirmation about what she had told him?

He got up and when he was close to Rukia, he reached out for her bowl. Rukia couldn't help but wince. She thought that he was planning on hitting her when she didn't expect it. But he didn't.

Toshirou frowned when he saw this. He knew now that her Dad had indeed abused her badly.

He sighed silently, wondering what he should do. He shook his head and shoved it to the back of his mind while he made a mental note to over think the question when he had time for it. He reminded himself of the fact that he should take care of her first.

He took her plate, turned around and went to the kitchen. Rukia felt her heart beat speeding up. She wondered what he was going to do. He wasn't going to take a knife and hurt her, right? She was quite scared because her father had done that to her once. She couldn't help but see those cold eyes staring into her own cruelly and with no mercy.

But that she was surprised was an understatement. Because he had returned without a knife, but with her bowl. Only with a little bit of rice in it.

He put it in front of her again and said: "Don't eat too much, or you'll vomit then. But please try to eat that little bit of rice. If you cannot eat it all, you can let it be. But what you managed to eat, please try to keep that inside your body. You'll need that to heal."

Then he picked up her chopsticks and took a little bit of each plate he had made. He put some vegetables, some meat and some eggs in her bowl. He looked into her bowl and estimated that there would be about six bites in total.

Satisfied, he then put her chopsticks down in front of her and walked to his own chair and sat down again. "Itadakimasu." He said again, but this time not as silent as before.

Rukia looked at him, completely surprised. Why would he care for her like that? Even her Dad had never done that to her. He had always called her names which she had ignored. She had ignored all his girlfriends. And when he started to abuse her, he had ignored the pain he was causing her. And now, a complete stranger was caring for her like this. It made her feel uncomfortable. Yet at the same time… she couldn't put her finger on this feeling. But she felt like someone actually cared for her and that made her feel warm in a way.

Toshirou couldn't believe that eating dinner was not normal for her. He just couldn't comprehend what she had gone through. He thought it was bad, but it was probably way worse than that.

Rukia then blinked and looked at her bowl. "Thank you. Itadakimasu." She said as quiet as the previous time. She then gently picked up her chopsticks and started to eat ever so slowly. She wondered if she could actually get those six bites into her body without vomiting. Probably not.

Toshirou had started to eat again. He glanced her way so now and then, just to make sure that she was actually eating.

After a few seconds, she had finally taken her first bite. And with that she started to feel weird already. She was not used to the feeling of swallowing food at all. She slowly took another bite and she started to feel her world spin a little bit.

And with the third bite, she knew enough. She started to feel the need to almost vomit. And so, she stopped eating.

When Toshirou realized that she had only taken three bites, he knew that he should contact a doctor immediately. Or at least someone who knew how to cure anorexia. He sighed and wondered how Isshin could have missed this. He had finished dinner by then and started to clear the table.

When he saw that Rukia was still staring at her bowl, he walked towards her. "Rukia, you don't have to eat more than this. You'll vomit, so I am glad that you stopped at your limit. Just please try to keep what you have eaten inside, okay?"

Rukia nodded. She felt glad and relieved. And yet at the same time, she wondered why he was so nice to her. She was still a little bit suspicious, but she couldn't really help that after those horrible years.

She then got up so she could place her own bowl in the sink and help him with clearing the table. And she just did what she wanted to do while she ignored the dizzy feeling.

Toshirou saw that she was not feeling quite well, but he decided to ignore it. He had to let her do something even though he wanted her to rest as much as possible. Yet he knew that she would freak out completely if he didn't let her do anything in this home.

He really wondered how the slaves kept themselves busy when the owner was not there. He wondered whom he could turn to, yet no one he could think of could answer that question. None of his friends had slaves. They all thought it was a disgusting thing to do. You were practically limiting a human being with your own wishes. No one should have the right to have a slave whom you can order around and abuse whenever you want. It was not right.

And the thing that is even more disgusting is selling your own blood. Selling your own daughter after having abused her yourself. That was the most heartless and disgusting thing that one could do. He couldn't help but wonder if such human beings were allowed to live.

When they had washed the dishes and cleaned the dining table, they were about to make their way upstairs.

Toshirou was really glad that they had delivered his new bed this afternoon. He couldn't ask her if it was possible for him to sleep with her in her bed. It would sound as if he was a perverted guy which he absolutely wasn't. And besides that, there was a huge possibility of scaring her. And that was not what she needed at the moment.

He just hoped that his Dad would not visit him. He would be dead if that were to happen. He would immediately ban him from his house and the rest of the family.

And before Rukia and Toshirou could reach the stairs, the doorbell rang. Toshirou froze while he wondered who the hell would visit him on this hour. And sadly enough, the only one who was crazy enough to do that was his own Dad.

He glanced at the clock on the wall before near the stairs. It was half past eleven at the moment. He prayed for his dear life, hoping that it was not his Dad.

He sighed and turned around. He gasped when he realized that his nose had almost brushed against Rukia's. He didn't only startle himself, but he also startled Rukia with his sudden movement. He saw Rukia's eyes widen while he felt his own widen as well.

They stood there for a second. They were both trying to calm themselves down, not knowing what to do.

And luckily, before either of them could compose themselves, the doorbell rang again.

Toshirou sighed and was somehow relieved that the bell had rung once again. He walked past her and left her staring at the spot where he just stood. Her heart was still beating like crazy and she was afraid that he could hear it.

She sighed and tried to calm herself. Then she turned around and walked to where Toshirou was.

Toshirou was standing at the door. His hand was on the knob and he was nervous. He didn't know what he would do if it was truly his Dad. He would kill his Dad when it seriously was him. He would scold him for being out so late. At least, if he didn't start to scold him about having a slave first.

Rukia stopped right behind him. Almost next to him actually. She wanted to be able to defend him if it was someone who wanted to kill him. It was not because she wanted to do it, but because she was to protect her master. She knew the rules of a slave. Her Dad had forced her to study them and to remember them by heart. And she did, because she would be punished otherwise. Because she was punished for not being serious back then.

Toshirou sighed and decided to open the door when the doorbell rang for the third time.

And when he did, he was surprised.

And when he heard a gasp, he looked at Rukia. He saw her eyes widen. Then she started to sway. And then, she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon again!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Have a blessed time.**

**-Denidene**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I have been busy because these were the last weeks of school. So I hope I can update more in the holiday! C:**

**Thanks to the people who have added this story to their story alert and/or favorite stories!**

**Also a huge thanks to the people who have reviewed chapter 5 and/or 6: SnowCrystals, AndrijanaChappyA, TwistedCorn, koori no hime, sasuruki, Shadow Pain, HalieyHeartlessHellButterfly, Sasuruki (I am truly sorry for updating this late.:c), ScenexCupcake and Guest!**

**WARNING: A SEXUAL ABUSE scene at the near end. So if you don't like, don't read.**

**I also noticed the fact that I have made a few mistakes here and there in the past chapters. So I shall edit them out of it. The story line won't change that much though. Only a few details shall change...But if you are afraid that you might get confused, I suggest you read them again. Only after I update the next chapter though… x3**

**Anyways, onto the chapter shall we.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edited 8-8-2013<strong>

**Just a change of a few sentences. c:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Toshirou quickly leaped into action and caught Rukia, just before she fell onto the floor. His surprise was long gone and a frown had set itself on his face again.

He looked up and saw Momo and Aizen through the just opened front door. He had been surprised to see them, yet a gut feeling told him that he had forgotten something. Yet he couldn't remember.

His eyes had somehow set themselves on Momo. He then noticed that her eyes looked puffy and red. As if she had just cried. And as if she wanted to confirm his thoughts, new tears started to form in her eyes.

Then his eyes flickered to Aizen who was glaring daggers his way. Toshirou wasn't fazed at all since Aizen always glared at him whenever he was near. He never knew why though.

Then he looked down again and he focused on Rukia's face. He suddenly noticed how pale her face actually was, paler than when they were eating dinner. While he was staring at Rukia's face intently, he didn't notice that Momo had started to clench her fists. Aizen did though and he started to clench his fists as well.

Toshirou adjusted Rukia in his arms so he could lift her without too much effort. He then carefully got up and he then walked towards the stairs while he carried Rukia bridal style.

He had almost forgotten about Momo. It was that she had to sniffle…

And so, just before he started to ascend the stairs, he stopped shortly only to tell them something without even looking at them. "Please come in and wait for me in the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes."

And without sparing them a glance, or even waiting for them to come in, he started to ascend the stairs.

While he ascended the stairs slowly and carefully, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Why had Rukia fainted? Was it because of Momo? No, that couldn't be the case, he was sure about that. But if it wasn't Momo, then it had to be Aizen… But why would she have recognized him in the first place? Had they met before?

He then stopped because he had almost actually dropped Rukia. He felt his heart beat rapidly in its cage. He would not be able to heal her if he accidentally hurt her in some way and lose her trust that way.

He tightened his grip on her, but not too much. Then he really concentrated on climbing the stairs again. When he reached the third floor, where only his room and Rukia's room were, he slowly walked towards her room.

On the first floor, there were only spare rooms, his office was there and Aizen's room of course. But Momo's room and Aizen's room wouldn't be used by them anymore since they moved out obviously…

Once in her room, he laid her down gently on her bed. Then he carefully tucked her in so she wouldn't catch a cold. He was about to get up when he realized something. He looked at Rukia and put his hand on her forehead, wondering if she had caught a fever or something like that. He was relieved when he realized that that wasn't the case.

He then noticed that her face started to look troubled. He frowned at this while he wondered what kind of thoughts could be plaguing her mind, even in her dreams.

Then he heard loud wailing from downstairs and he shook his head at that. He was glad that Momo had somehow reminded him of the fact that there were guests downstairs. He made a mental note of figuring out why Rukia fainted. He needed time to ponder about this and he had to do it later. Because he couldn't let Momo wait any longer than this. He would find out though… He would.

Toshirou shook his head and silently got up and made his way out of the room. And before he closed the door, he looked at Rukia again and whispered: "Good night."

And after that, he closed the door behind him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair while the wailing got even louder. He hoped that he could fix this problem soon, whatever it was. He really needed to sleep since he felt a headache coming up and a bad temper tagging along. He also needed to think… He pinched the bridge of his nose before he made his way downstairs again.

When he entered the living room, he saw Aizen sitting on the bench near the window. Aizen was holding Momo close to him while he rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Momo was clinging tightly onto him, crying and sobbing loudly.

And when Toshirou saw that, he felt a tug at his heart. He used to hold her just like that…

He then shook his head and scolded himself for having such thoughts. He couldn't be jealous. Not like he did before. She was married now after all.

And at that moment, Toshirou realized how hectic the past two days have been for him. He didn't even have the time to get over the fact that Momo was married now. He sighed and rubbed his temples when he heard Momo wail even louder.

He then changed directions and walked to the kitchen to get Momo a glass of water.

After that, he headed back to the living room. He set the glass on the coffee table. Then he sat down on a chair on the opposite of Momo and Aizen. Between the bench and chair was the coffee table, made of glass.

After a few minutes, Momo calmed down. She was only hiccupping so now and then. Aizen let her go and she carefully took the glass of water with shaky hands and gulped it down gratefully.

Toshirou then finally decided to ask: "What are you guys doing here when it's close to midnight?"

Aizen started to glare at him again while new tears formed in Momo's eyes. When Toshirou saw her watery eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what he had done wrong. He got the feeling that he had forgotten something important, something he should have done….but what?

Aizen then proceeded to pull Momo closer again while he kissed the top of her head so now and then. Tears slowly made their way down Momo's face again. She then looked up and met Toshirou's gaze.

"I-I was s-so worried S-Shiro-chan. Y-Y-You haven't p-pi-picked up y-your phone f-for t-two d-days and I-I thought y-you h-ha-hated my p-present a-and m-me as w-well." Toshirou stiffened while he could feel his eyes widen at that. He then remembered ignoring her phone call in the hospital. And also this morning and afternoon…Whoops.

"O-Or m-m-maybe e-even worse!" Momo continued, not seeing Toshirou's reaction at all. "Y-You m-might h-have b-b-been involved in a-an accident!" And then she started to brawl her eyes out again.

Toshirou could only stare at her for a moment while he started to feel guilty. But he couldn't help it. He had been so absorbed in Rukia's wellbeing. He had been wondering who she was, what had happened to her and why she reacted the way she did. Oh, and like the workaholic he was, he had been absorbed in his work the whole afternoon…

Toshirou shook his head then. He got up and kneeled in front of Momo while he took her hand, ignoring Aizen's glare and his presence.

Momo looked at Toshirou and Toshirou could only smile apologetically. "I am sorry Momo. I truly am." She looked at him through her watery eyes while he scratched his head uncomfortably. "I just forgot I guess… I am truly sorry."

It sounded quite lame. Yes, it really did. But it was the truth nonetheless.

Momo looked at him intently, wondering if he was lying. And when she couldn't find any signs, she smiled and got out of Aizen's embrace so she could embrace Toshirou.

Toshirou could only pat her back while she started to cry even harder. "It's okay…" She said while she smiled a little bit.

After a while, Toshirou finally managed to get himself out of her embrace. Aizen immediately reached out for her and whipped off her tears. "We should go home now, since we know he's okay…" Aizen whispered softly.

Momo nodded and leaned against him while she yawned a little bit. Toshirou couldn't help but smile at this. Some things would never change…

Aizen then scooped her up and carried her to the front door bridal style. Toshirou led them back to the front door and opened the door for them as well. Soon, Momo and Aizen were standing outside.

Before Aizen could walk away, Momo said sleepily: "Just please never do that again, Shiro-chan…"

Toshirou nodded. "I promise." He then watched them while Aizen carried Momo to their car. And when they were in the car safely, and he heard the motor start, Toshirou closed the door again and immediately locked it.

He went back to the living room first and brought the empty glass to the kitchen. He was too tired at the moment. So he just simply put it in the sink.

Then he turned off all the lights downstairs. And finally, he made his way upstairs.

He made his way to his room and immediately went to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth while he looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed how tired he seemed and he actually felt that way. He sighed and shook his head. He quickly finished washing his face after that because he really wanted to sleep.

Then he entered his room again. And without even changing his clothes, he lied down on his bed. And he immediately drifted off into a peaceful dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere close to four o'clock…<strong>

On the second floor, soft whimpers and sobs were heard. On the third floor, it was so much clearer. And because of that, Toshirou jolted awake. He was immediately wide awake.

And just then, the sobbing stopped for a second. Soft whimpers were barely heard now. As if someone had shut the person up.

He listened intently to his surroundings for a few minutes. And then he wondered if he hadn't heard it after all. It might have been his imagination…

He then proceeded to lie down again. And just when he closed his eyes, he suddenly heard the noise again.

And this time, he recognized it. They were whimpers and sobs.

At first, he had thought that Momo was crying. But then he realized that she didn't live here anymore. He frowned and then remembered. Rukia…

He immediately got up and took notice of the fact that he had left the door of his room open. He walked towards it and stared at Rukia's closed door for a few seconds.

He soon came to the conclusion that the sounds were indeed coming from Rukia's room.

He walked towards it and silently opened the door. He saw her lying in her bed, twisting herself in strange angles. As if she was trying to prevent something. And soon, she jolted up, breathing heavily. Tears were running down her face while she just stared at the wall.

Toshirou then silently slipped into the room and he approached her. Rukia didn't notice him at all because she was still reliving the vivid images which were on her mind.

She had a horrible nightmare… well, no, it was actually a memory.

She had remembered the night in which her father had abused her for the first time. It was…brutal.

_Rukia was lying on her bed peacefully that night. It was the day she turned fifteen. She felt happy and contended. She had everything a girl could wish for… well, almost. But she couldn't complain._

_She was quite rich. And she was aware of the fact that other people are less fortunate, so that's why she is quite happy. She had a loving father and even though he claims that her Mom is dead, she was happy._

_She hadn't even cared about the fact that her Dad hadn't bought a present for her. And even though she was happy, she had a gut feeling. Something would happen tonight. She didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing though…_

_She felt tired quite soon and so, she prepared herself for bed. It was close to midnight anyway and she had to sleep before her Dad would scold her._

_And so, she changed into a white night gown. She then lay down and slowly, she drifted off into a slumber._

_While she almost completely fell asleep, her Dad had entered the room silently with ropes in his hand. He had a wicked smile on his face._

_He then silently, but expertly, tied her ankles and wrists to the bedposts. He had done it before and you could clearly see that. The knots were quite complicated and it was quite hard to do that as fast as he did. In two minutes flat. He used a certain technique and because of that, untying them seemed quite impossible._

_Rukia was still asleep when he ripped off Rukia's gown. He shuddered since this action gave him a quite pleasurable feeling._

_He then started to eye her body hungrily. His hands started to roam around and he took this chance to explorer Rukia's developing body. He knew she was slowly turning into a woman now._

_After a few minutes, he started to grow impatient. He quickly stripped himself and positioned himself on top of her. And even that didn't wake Rukia up. But he wanted her awake for this. And so, he slapped her across her face a few times, hard._

_And by the third slap, she was wide awake. "Hello my dear daughter…" He said to her icily. It frightened Rukia immediately. He never talked to her like that… so what happened?_

_She wanted to reach out, but couldn't. She looked at her arms and noticed that she was tied to her bedposts. Then she looked at her Dad and noticed that he was naked…_

_Then she looked down at herself and noticed that she had been stripped of her clothes as well. And that was the moment where her Dad could see the fear and panic in her eyes. She started to struggle, but to no avail._

_And soon, intense pain was felt by the poor girl._

_It felt like an eternity for her which was in reality just a few minutes._

_Her Dad was now breathing into her ear, whispering dirty stuff to her. And soon, he came deep inside of her._

_And when he was done with the disgusting act, he didn't even untie her nor dress himself. Nope, he just left her like that and walked away like that. Only to return within half an hour for more…_

Toshirou had been staring at her for a few minutes by now. She hadn't moved or reacted to anything he had said. He had even waved his hand in front of her face. But there was no reaction at all.

He was afraid to touch her though. He was afraid that he would startle her and she would just try to stay away from him as far as possible.

He was starting to get worried by now. He wondered if she had gone into shock or something like that. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to pull her in an embrace so badly. He wanted to tell her that she was safe, that everything would be alright. But at the same time, he was scared to hurt her or to frighten her. Just one look at her now, and he knew that she was completely broken.

And so, he just simply sat on the bed. Waiting for her to stop staring holes in the wall…

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What was going through her mind at the moment? He couldn't help but wonder that.

And then, Rukia shook her head. She tried to get rid of the images and feelings she had. She still felt the pain. She still could see her father's cold eyes staring at her as if she wasn't his daughter. Even though it was not the first time, not close at all, it still felt like the very first time.

She shuddered while tears were still silently making their way down her face.

Rukia was glad that her new master hadn't bought her white night gowns. She hated them ever since that one day…

When Toshirou saw her shaking her head, he felt relieved. She hadn't gone into shock at least.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently and silently, hoping that he wouldn't startle her.

Rukia's head snapped into his direction when she heard him speak. And he immediately noticed the fact that she was scared.

When Rukia recognized him, she immediately remembered where she was and who he was. She also remembered that she was downstairs when she was last conscious. She looked around and noticed that she was in her room.

Rukia then looked at Toshirou and saw that he was looking at her intently. It made her feel nervous and she looked at her lap and asked in a soft and quiet whisper: "What happened?"

Toshirou then remembered that she had passed out before. He felt like face palming himself for forgetting that. "You passed out when I opened the front door…" He said while a frown slowly appeared. He still didn't understand why she had passed out in the first place.

Rukia nodded and remembered seeing the man who had abused her on the very first day here. And she couldn't help but shudder again.

"How are you feeling?" Toshirou asked her when he saw her shudder, repeating the question which she probably hadn't heard because she was startled.

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes, wondering if she heard him right. After a while, she looked at her lap again and nodded. "I am feeling fine… thank you."

Toshirou nodded at this. And then, they sat in silence for a while. Then, Toshirou cleared his throat which caused Rukia to look at him. "Why did you sob and whimper in your sleep?"

Rukia immediately noticed the concern in his voice. But soon, she understood what he had asked her. And instead of answering his question, she asked one herself. "Did I wake you up?"

Toshirou shook his head. "It's okay. I was still awake…" He lied.

But Rukia somehow saw through it. "I am sorry I woke you up. I was just having a nightmare…"

Toshirou was surprised when he realized that she had seen through him. And then, he frowned. "Are you sure it was _just_ a nightmare?"

Rukia nodded, not saying anything. Toshirou knew it was not an ordinary nightmare, but he decided to let it rest. He sighed silently and got up. Rukia followed his movements with her eyes. "Well, good night then. And you can always tell me whenever you feel ready…"

And without looking back, he left her room and closed the door behind him.

Rukia just stared at the door for a while before she lied down again. And even after he left, she couldn't sleep. The memories were getting to her…

And Toshirou, well, he buried himself in work again since he knew he wouldn't sleep again tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you notice any mistakes in Grammar or maybe typos, please tell me. :3**

**I hope to update soon again, so have a blessed time until we meet again. ****C:**

**-Denidene**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Gomen... I am really, really sorry for another late update.**

**It is a short chapter as well, and I am also sorry for that. I have been quite busy these days. :c**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**And I want to thank everyone who reads this story and added it to their story alerts/favorite stories! c:**

**Also a huge thanks to Dirtyspots-sama, Shadow Pain, AndrijanaChappyA, sasuruki, ScenexCupcake, MizuneMinamiki, koori no hime and Tensa 3 (I did that on purpose. XD But she'll back away even more after these events. c: Just to let you know and feel the difference a little bit. c:)**

**Oh, and I told you guys I would edit a few chapters... I haven't got enough time for that also. So I am really sorry...**

**Anyways, dedication: The Dirtying Spots of Chan. c: Because she had updated her story: Silence of Night. And if you haven't read her story yet... then you should go. Immediately... Pwease? c:**

**Oh, and I haven't said it for quite a while, so if you really like this pairing. Go and join the HitsuRuki army!~ c:**

**And now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Toshirou was sitting in a comfortable chair behind his oak desk. He was staring at the door quietly, wondering what he should do now.

He had been in his office for almost six hours now. And even though he felt quite tired, he knew he couldn't sleep after he had gotten so little sleep.

He slowly rubbed his temples. He was really tired, he could tell.

He sighed and got up. He had to check on Rukia who was probably downstairs by now. He wondered if she was looking for food. And if she wasn't, what would she be doing then? Exploring the house? Or was she still sleeping? Had she gotten any sleep anyways?

He left his office and walked towards the living room. When he got there, he noticed that she wasn't there. He frowned a little bit since he actually had expected to see her here. He then made his way to the kitchen. There was no one there either….

And soon, he went from room to room, wondering where Rukia was.

And at last, he arrived at her room. He found her there, still sitting on the bed. She had already changed her clothes. She was wearing a simple yellow summer dress.

He shook his head at the thoughts which were about to invade his head at that moment. "What are you still doing in your room?" He asked. He didn't intend to make it sound so harsh though.

Rukia flinched a little bit before she looked up. She hadn't noticed him at all. She had been sitting in that position for quite a while now and she had just been thinking. She simply started to stare at him while she stayed quiet.

And when Toshirou actually started to feel uncomfortable, she looked away and started to stare at her own feet. "I didn't know if I was allowed to leave my room…sorry." She softly whispered.

He could only stare at her then. What kind of thought was that?

But then again, he had never paid any attention to his surroundings. He hated the fact that there were slaves in this society. He hadn't seen the interaction between the slaves and masters at all. How cruel the masters could be and how badly the slaves would be abused.

He sighed quietly. "Come, let's go eat something…"

Rukia nodded and got up. She silently followed him without asking any questions. While they slowly descended the stairs, he noticed the fact that she was still stumbling a little bit.

He wondered what kind of scars she had and how many scars she had as well. He shook his head once again. He shouldn't be thinking that.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Toshirou quickly started to gather some ingredients. Rukia stood there for a while, wondering what she should do and if she could help. But after a while, Rukia decided to sit down at the dining table. She felt really awkward and started to stare at her own lap.

After a while, she started to watch him from where she was sitting. She wondered what he was preparing…

Toshirou quickly made a few sandwiches since it would take more time to cook. His stomach was practically demanding food from him at the moment.

Quite soon, he put three plates down on the dining table. Two empty plates and one with a lot of sandwiches on them. He put one empty plate in front of Rukia.

He sat across of her and put the empty plate was in front of him.

He glanced at the clock and noticed it was around 10 o'clock. He wondered if she was able to eat anything at all. But soon, he shrugged the thought away.

He reached out and took a few sandwiches and put them on his plate. And soon, he started to eat, satisfying his empty stomach.

Rukia stared at the sandwiches for a while before she actually reached over and took one. Toshirou was already staring on his seventh sandwich at that moment. Rukia hesitantly took a small bite. Her eyes widened at the taste. It was delicious.

She took a better look and noticed that there was some cucumber, some egg salad and some lettuce on the sandwich. She soon finished eating her first sandwich.

She couldn't even think about eating another sandwich since she started to feel sick. Really sick.

She wanted to contain it, but she knew she wouldn't last long even if she tried. "Gomen, where is the toilet?" She asked quietly and hesitantly.

Toshirou looked up then and frowned a little bit when he saw how pale she looked. He pointed to the hallway, wondering if she was feeling sick. "The closest one is right there in the hallway, the door across from this room."

Rukia nodded. "Thank you." She got up and quickly made her way to the toilet. She didn't care if he would punish her later because he hadn't given her permission to get up yet. She would get punishment anyways if she threw up right there and then.

Toshirou stared after her with a concerned look. And when he heard the noises from the hallway, he couldn't help but get up and make sure she was okay.

But before he could even make it to the hallway, the doorbell rang. He frowned and wondered if Aizen and Momo came to visit once again.

He made his way through the living room to the front door. And when he opened the door, he was taken by surprise. He didn't see a face, but just a big load of candy within someone's arms. He didn't even need to guess who the person was.

And when he realized who the person actually was, the only thing he could think of was: _'Shit.'_

Soon, the candy got pushed into his hands. He couldn't help but stare at it while wondering why his Dad would always bring him candy. Even though he was an adult now, his Dad would always bring candy along.

Toshirou never ate any of it. He used to give it to Momo since she quite loved candy. But not all of it…

He shook his head and slowly started to make his way to the kitchen while he forgot about Rukia just for a few seconds. When he reached the dining table, he dropped all the candy immediately onto the table.

He sighed and made his way back to the hallway through the door in the kitchen. There, he saw Rukia staring at his Dad and his Dad staring at Rukia. He couldn't help but gulp.

Rukia couldn't help but feel intimidated by the man. Even though he had long white hair, gentle green eyes, Rukia couldn't help but feel scared.

He was standing a few meters away from Rukia, her back was facing him and he could tell that she was tensing up under the gaze of his Dad.

Rukia soon looked away while his Dad kept staring at her, making Rukia feel really uncomfortable.

She started to squirm a little bit under his gaze now. Toshirou noticed how wide his Dad's eyes were. _'Gods, I am so screwed…'_ Toshirou really thought he was.

That's when Jushiro, Toshirou's Dad, noticed that Toshirou was standing a few meters away from Rukia. And out of the sudden, a wide grin formed on his face which surprised Toshirou.

Toshirou's eyes widened for a completely different reason when his Dad walked past Rukia, who squirmed a bit more. He was flabbergasted when he realized that his Dad had pulled him in to a tight hug.

"You are finally growing up! My little boy has finally found a girlfriend!" Jushiro let him go and looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?! I would have visited you way sooner!"

Toshirou just stared at his Dad with a blank expression on his face. "Girlfriend?" He couldn't help but repeat stupidly.

His Dad then looked at him intently. And then he glanced at Rukia who was still staring at the floor, having a mini heart attack because Jushiro just walked towards her out of the sudden. At least, that is what she had thought since she didn't know Toshirou was standing right behind her.

Jushiro then turned his attention back to his son. "She is your girlfriend…right?"

Toshirou then nodded, slowly. He wondered how his Dad could have been so oblivious. "Yeah…she is." Toshirou slowly said while he looked at Rukia.

What had possessed him to say that? Well, it was pretty simple actually. Jushiro was a gentle and kind man. But once you've got him angry or mad, then you'll wish you never got him angry in the first place. He was quite scary when he is angry.

Rukia's head had snapped up at what he said. Toshirou could see the fright in her eyes and he somehow wished he hadn't said it. But on the other side, he never truly cared what others thought about him. But he didn't want to disappoint his Dad either.

Rukia wondered why he said that in the first place. Because it was quite obvious she wasn't. But she didn't want to disobey her master and get punishment.

Toshirou slowly walked towards her and held her gaze with his. He saw that she had started to tremble by now.

He stopped right in front of her, and ever so slowly, he pulled her into a hug.

Rukia immediately went rigid. She fought the urge to push him away with all her might. She had already put her hands on his chest though, ready to push him away. Jushiro saw it and thought it was a reflex or something like that.

Toshirou noticed that Rukia's hands were trembling. He could tell she was quite nervous now.

He wanted to ask her something and leaned down a little bit. And it was at that moment that he noticed how petite she actually was.

Rukia tensed up when she realized that he was inching closer. Toshirou slowly brought his lips to her ear. His lips didn't touch her skin though.

He then whispered something in her ear so his Dad couldn't hear him. "Please pretend to be my girlfriend while my Dad is here for the next few days…"

Toshirou then pulled back and stood right between his Dad and Rukia. Jushiro couldn't see what was happening between them.

Rukia could only nod since it was not really a question. She thought it was an order. And out of the sudden, even though she had thrown up most of what she had eaten that morning, she started to feel sick again.

"Please excuse me…" She muttered. Toshirou looked at her face and saw how pale she looked. She immediately let go of her, thinking she was about to push him away. But the moment he realized she had ran past him after he had let her go, he turned around and watched her run to the toilet again.

Jushiro eyed her curiously while Toshirou concerned for her well being. Jushiro soon walked towards his son and put a hand on his shoulder. And out of nowhere, he asked: "You got her pregnant?"

Toshirou's head snapped towards his Dad then. And soon, he was choking on his own breath.

His Dad then smiled. "I'll take that as a yes then." Jushiro said before he let him go and went to the living room.

After a few seconds, Toshirou face palmed himself and he let out a groan. He couldn't believe that his Dad was so friggin oblivious. This was going to be a very long day…

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short. x3<strong>

**Anyways, hope you've enjoyed the chapter!**

**And I hope to update soon. c: (Probably will since school is going to start soon and I hate school. So I avoid homework by lingering on fanfiction. XD Unless there is no homework... x3)**

**Hope you have a nice day/night/evening/afternoon! c:**

**-Denidene**


End file.
